Ahora le toca a Akane
by RyaOtaku
Summary: Tras un gran descubrimiento sobre la madre de akane, akane deside irse de casa. Haciendo que akane pase lo mismo que ranma y ranma sienta lo mismo que akane (mal sumari lose pero si lo entendieron le invito a leer) ojala les guste.


**Prologo:** **todo estaba tranquilo en la casa Tendo más que lo normal, la melodías que cantaban los pájaros eran transmitidas por el viendo con las hojas de un árbol, el cielo era muy brillante, era el día perfecto, hasta que tras un gran descubrimiento sobre la madre de akane, la deja muy sorprendida, su padre había tenido dos mujeres, ante tal noticia la deja muy dolida y decepcionada de su padre, ya que fue engañada todo este tiempo.**

 **Las hermanas Tendo también reaccionaron mal, como que akane era su media hermana, a excepción que ellas no le afecto demasiado, ya que para ellas akane siempre seria su hermana pequeña. Ranma se encontraba muy preocupado por el encierro de akane en el dojo y en su cuarto, ya que por la reacción de akane al enterarse lo de su madre era de preocuparse. Un día dejo una nota en su cuarto, sin ropa en el ropero y con la ventana abierta, ese día tendría un nuevo comienzo y no sabría si ranma formaba parte de ello.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo

Hoy era un día hermoso, los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana, despertando a la menor de las Tendo, que se levantó dirigiéndose al baño, pero de pronto vio la puerta del cuarto de su padre abierta, era extraño porque siempre lo cerraba bien, se podía ver claramente una foto de una señora desconocida y unas cartas, ella por pura curiosidad las agarra al igual que la foto metiendo se al baño con rapidez. Al estar adentro observa con tranquilidad la foto, ya que para ella era una completa desconocida pero era raro encontrar la foto de una señora extraña en el cuarto de su padre, se le ocurrió leer las cartas, y ante tal pensamiento puso seguro a la puerta para que no la pudieran molestar en su lectura.

Se sentó en la orilla de la tina y abrió la primera carta de tantas (son 5 cartas) empezó a leerla:

 _Querido mío:_

 _Hace mucho que no nos vemos, que estás haciendo, aviamos quedado que nos veríamos el 18/4/2005…_

Freno su lectura al leer la fecha ese era el mismo día en que su madre había enfermado, la dejo muy sorprendida e intrigada quien era esta mujer, como para hablarle de ese modo a su padre, algo estaba pasando. Akane continúo su lectura ya que no tenía sentido, todo lo que decía.

 _Ojala no te hayas enfermado, ya que sabes que no podría cuidarte, no aguanto esto, porque no le dices de una vez que tienes una amenté y terminas de una vez con ella._

Había leído bien decía "amante", como que amante, su padre no podía tener una amante, esto no podía ser posible

 _Carta n°2: 23/4/2005_

 _Te pido disculpas por lo de la otra vez, sé que no es tu culpa, pero tienes que arreglar esto, si se entera te odiara, y yo sé que en el fondo de tu corazón la amas más de lo que me amas a mí, por eso te digo que no quiero ser el segundo plato, y que aclares de una vez todo esto._

 _Te amo mi amor, pero por eso quiero saber tu decisión, ojala me respondas._

Ya estaba muy claro su padre tenía otra mujer, ahora esto parecía un triángulo amoroso, con miedo agarra la tercera carta, ojala que esta diga algo que le diera más tranquilidad, quería saber la decisión de su padre.

 _Carta n°3: 30/4/2005_

 _Respeto tu decisión, pero no creas que me olvide del día 15/3/2004, no vas a negarme ver a mi hija, sabes que ella lo sabe, pero arrebatármela mientras yo dormía solo porque la hija de tu esposa murió en su útero._

 _No es culpa mía, no tenías derecho hacer eso, así que arre lo posible para recuperarla, no me importa nada lo que diga tu mujer ni nadie, yo la tendré en mis brazos eso te lo juro._

Que era esto acaso el señor Tendo le robo a su amante su bebe. Akane quedo muy decepcionada ya no tenía caso leer más, ya estaba todo muy claro, ella era hija de la amante de su que La fecha era la de su nacimiento.

Salió corriendo del baño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ya está, todo está dicho, ella fue producto de un engaño.

Paso todo el día en su cuarto hasta que su hermana Kasumi muy preocupada la llama a cenar.

Al bajar todo se sorprendieron, y el señor Tendo palideció, akane tenía en su mano las tres cartas y la foto. Le iba a hacer frente, se sentó en la mesa y empezó su cuestionario.

A: que significa esto- dijo lanzando a la mesa la foto de la señora- ¿quién es?- quería oírlo de su padre, quería ver si tenía las agallas para decirle la verdad.

Sr Tendo: es… es una amiga de tu madre- tartamudeo, akane se dio cuenta de su mentira y esto, la puso más enojada.

A: aaa en serio- poniendo sus manos cruzadas hasta su pecho- y esto también es de la amiga de mama- tirando las cartas a la mesa cuales se deslizaron, viendo el nombre de quien era y para quien- porque se puede ver claramente que dice que es para ti.

Sr Tendo: ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto akane?, estas cosas no son de tu incumbencia- parándose para retirarlas. Pero no pudo gracias a que akane las agarra con rapidez.

A: ¿cómo que no es de mi incumbencia?, como puede ser tan descarado- respira hondo y se relaja y pregunto de nuevo- ¿quién es?

Sr Tendo: ya leíste las cartas verdad akane.- ignorando por completo su pregunta

A: si ya las leí, y quiero saber que quién te las ha mando ¿ella es mi mama?

Sr Tendo:- ya designado, prefirió contarle la verdad- así es

A: y cuando pensabas contármelo

Sr Tendo: no pensaba hacerlo

A: entonces ibas a dejarme con ¡el maldito dolor que mi madre está muerta!- lo grito con mucha rabia.

Sr Tendo: no te lo conté porque sabía que reaccionarias de este modo akane

A: Y COMO QUIERES QUE RACCIONE SI ME OCULTASTE ALGO QUE ERA REALMENTE IMPORTANTE PARA MI, PERO SABES LO PEOR DE TODO NO ES ESO, LO PEOR ES SABER QUE FUI PRODUCTO DE UNA ENGAÑO UNA TRAICION, ENTERARME QUE FUISTE CAPAS DE TENER UNA AMANTE MIENTRAS TENIAS UNA ESPOSA E HIJAS- gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se acercaba a su padre y le daba una cachetada-

Kasumi: AKANEE- mientras corría a ayudar a su padre que se encontraba tirado en el piso por la fuerte cachetada

Naviki: como fuiste capaz de hacer algo así papa- le reclamo también dolida pero no tanto como la menor de las Tendo

Tio Genma: no te creí capas Tendo

Mientras todos rodeaban al sr Tendo la joven aprovecho para irse de ese lugar, pero no a su habitación se estaba yendo de casa sin ninguna de sus pertenencias pero no iba sola.

XXX: AKANEE- se escuchó un grito de una vos muy conocida por la joven pero aun así no freno siguió su camino como si nada.- AKANEE DETENTE

A: que quieres ranma- dijo frenando pero no le dirigió la mirada

R: yo- dijo olvidándose por completo que le iba a decir- ¿a dónde vas?

A: si lo que te preocupa es que me valla de casa, déjame decirte que no le daré el gusto a mi padre- mientras continuaba su camino pero fue interrumpida por la mano de ranma que en este instante se encontraba sujetando su brazo reteniéndole el paso.

R: eso no es lo que te quiero decir- mientras la agarraba más atrayéndola hacia el

A: entonces dime que- ya muy alterada- que quieres decirme

R: que lamento lo de tu madre, se lo que se debió sentir aunque sea diferente nuestro asuntos, tu padre te mintió sobre algo muy importante de tu madre y sé que te dolió, por eso quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que quieras hacer tienes todo mi apoyo- esas palabras tomaron de sorpresa a akane, pero la tranquilizo y la asían sentir bien

A: ranma, gracias- mientras lo abraza, inundando su cabeza en su pecho, mientras ocultaba sus lágrimas de los ojos de ranma.

R: akane -sorprendida por la reacción y sonrojándose levemente, torpemente mueve sus manos al reveedor de la cintura de akane y la abrasa- tranquila akane sea lo que sea que quieras hacer, cuenta con migo

A: entonces solo quiero que confíes en mí, tranquilo no pienso irme de casa, eso te lo puedo asegurar –lo último le dijo muy feliz regalándole una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

…Continuara…

Holis \ (^-^) /

¿Cómo les va? Ojala bien jajajaja

Ok lo sé, lamento subir esta historia cuando ni siquiera actualizo a diario jajajajajajaja, ok no lo actualizo casi nunca y déjame decirte que hoy actualizare un nuevo episodio de cada una de mis historias jajajaj es raro verdad, pero si actualizo todas ya que sería como un regalo. Y obvio les dejare esta historia que se me ocurrió y quien sabe cuál más jajajaja bueno tengo otra historia que me encanta pero no sé si la subiré en estas fechas pero quiero terminarla por lo menos hasta la mitad cuando lo haga la subiré jajajaja ojala les guate les dejo el sumari en el siguiente episodio, claro si lo quieren.

¿Quieren que les suba el sumari de mi nueva historia? Bueno si lo quieren dejen sus respuestas.

Ojala les haya gustado esta historia, dejen rewis.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
